


Лисенок и Хмурый Волк

by LMMello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: Когда Дерек предлагал Стайлзу обучить его контролю звериной сущности, он и не подозревал, к чему всё приведёт.





	Лисенок и Хмурый Волк

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается группе, в которой нашелся пост (http://vk.com/wall-61019312_33240), вдохновивший меня.

_Преодолевая трудности, мы становимся сильнее. Духом и телом._

«Господи, за что мне это наказание?» — думал Дерек, сидя в тени большого старого дерева. 

Солнце ласково пригревало, лёгкий ветерок ерошил серо-чёрную шерсть зверя. Будучи волком, Дерек чувствовал себя более умиротворённым. Ему стоило лишь прикрыть глаза для того, чтобы ощутить полное единение с природой. 

Мимо, вздымая опавшую пыльную листву, пронёсся бело-рыжий вихрь. Дерек лениво проследил за ним взглядом, тем не менее, не предпринимая попыток утихомирить резвого лиса. Прошуршав ещё несколько метров, зверёк запутался в собственных лапах и бухнулся на землю. Послышалось недовольное пофыркивание. Подняв в воздух несколько листьев, лис принялся играться, стараясь поймать хоть один. 

Весёлое фырчанье и рык заставляли Дерека сбежать куда подальше и больше не возвращаться. Он учил Стайлза подчинять сущность, но прошло уже два месяца, а тот только и делал, что носился по лесу в шкуре лиса и мелко хулиганил: то игрался с листьями, то ловил бабочек, как-то раз даже гонялся по всему лесу за ящерицей. 

Стайлз снова промчался мимо, описал круг по поляне и упал перед Дереком. Рыжий хвост заходил из стороны в сторону, и Дерек уловил игривый настрой лиса. Тот порыкивал, подпрыгивал и припадал на передние лапы. Когда он подобрался слишком близко, Дерек низко зарычал, останавливая зверька. Хватило этого ненадолго. Минута тишины — и Стайлз опять лезет с твердым намерением поиграть. 

Всё это уже поднадоело Дереку, и он решил утихомирить бестолкового лиса. Очередной рык волка заставил Стайлза покорно застыть на месте. Дерек, поднявшись со своего места, принялся медленно наступать, заставляя того сесть. И когда их носы почти соприкоснулись, Дерек шумно выдохнул, отчего Стайлз отстранился, отклоняясь назад. Дерек носом толкнул его в подбородок, опрокидывая на спину. 

Стайлз, рухнув в листву, сложив передние лапы на груди и глядя в горящие красным пламенем глаза Дерека, неподвижно замер. Лис приподнял мордочку и на свой страх и риск коснулся своим носом влажного носа Дерека. Всего секунда — и зверек, лишь мелькнув пушистым хвостом, рванул со всех лап в лес. Дерек застыл, размышляя о том, что же это сейчас такое было. Бешеный драйв и счастье, принесенные ветром из глубин леса, отвлекли его от раздумий, накрыли с головой, и Дерек, подавшись им, рванул с места и побежал вслед за рыжей бестией. 

_Постигая любовь, мы становимся более чем сильными. Мы становимся непобедимыми._

**Author's Note:**

> 26.01.15.  
> ///  
> Публикация на других ресурсах только с разрешения автора.


End file.
